


не проснуться рядом

by no_confidence



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: вот твоя награда





	не проснуться рядом

**Author's Note:**

> я прошла эту игру в режиме нон-стоп и заслужила чего-то хорошего  
> своей смерти, например

Йоги и Реджи в качестве извинений оставили в шкафу пухлый пакетик с травой. Опыт с веществами у Аджая был более чем неприятный, особенно после всех тех раз, когда его накачивали до бессознательного состояния, вводили в транс и он боролся с демонами, которые оказывались настоящими людьми. К счастью, на пакетике записка: «только не говори Дональду – это был наш лучший урожай. Не бойся, в Шангри-Ла не попадешь, эта хрень слишком слабая». Обычно, эта парочка не вызывала доверия, но Аджай слишком устал. Если после тяжки он очнется в медвежьем логове будучи наполовину сожранным медвежатами – это будет приятным завершением дня. Пожалуй, даже войдет в киратские учебники истории.

Найти трубку в доме, где долгое время жила парочка наркоманов, оказалось не так уж и сложно. Аджай неумело набивает, все еще думая о том, во что превратилась его жизнь. Вот он – в доме на обрыве после того как даровал жизнь человеку, который был повинен во всем этом; в доме, где жила его семья, где он родился, где мать убила отца. Возможно, он стоит на том самом месте, где все это случилось.

Что-то ему подсказывает (возможно, здравый смысл), что не стоит делать это здесь – где все заставляет думать о прошлом, которого он не помнит. Чуть замешкавшись и взглянув на тханку, он выходит на улицу, накинув на плечи плед, и вечерний холод бьет в лицо. Лепестки цветов парят на ветру, фонарики оплетают деревья. Здесь красиво. Хоть какой-то плюс в проклятом семейном поместье.

С соседней поляны доносятся едва различимые звуки и музыка. Йоги и Реджи, судя по всему, будут его вечными соседями. Но сегодня он слишком устал чтобы говорить с ними об этом или просить убавить музыку. Аджай лишь надеется, что Реджи ошибся и трава сильная, потому что ему нужно что-то мощное, чтобы утихомирить бурю в голове после всего, что произошло.

Звезды начинают ему подмигивать, а музыка перестает раздражать. «Наверно, это и есть приход» - думает Аджай, понимая, что мысли даются легче: о Пэйгане, Лакшмане, маме, Сабале, Бхадре. Уставшие мышцы больше не болят, и он чувствует, что вот-вот заснет и готов отдаться в объятия сна без видений, но слышит острый лязгающий звук с обрыва. Черт. В таком состоянии он и от ласкового слона отбиться не сможет. Вдруг это Амита выследила его и хочет отомстить? Или бойцы Пэйгана, которые еще не знают о своем поражении? А может чертовы наркоманы снова наврали и подсыпали какую-то отраву и ему опять придется сражаться с демонами? Аджай быстро накрывает трубку и пакет пледом и берет первое что попадается на глаза – срубленную, но еще цветущую ветку. Его шатает. Отличное должно быть зрелище.

Темная фигура забирается на обрыв и машет рукой. Приветливый демон? Что-то новое.

Но это не демон – во всяком случае, не демон Аджая. Сабал тепло улыбается, когда свет фонарей падает на его лицо.

\- Неплохо ты устроился, брат. Мохан бы гордился тем, что ты проводишь время в его доме и заботишься о фамильных ценностях. – он наконец замечает ветку в его руках. – А это что? Хочешь подарить мне букет?

Аджай слишком громко выдыхает и откидывает ветку. Пожалуй, это был первый раз, когда он так сильно испугался чего-то.

\- Ты напугал меня. Я привык к тому что это место отдаленное и случайных путников здесь нет.

\- Я решил, что нужно навестить тебя после… нашего недопонимания.

\- Ах вот как ты называешь казнь невинных людей? – язык заплетается и Аджай вдруг в панике вспоминает, как сильно Сабал ненавидит наркотики. Еще немного и Аджай присоединится к своей чокнутой семейке на том свете. – Может, и меня казнишь? Это моя награда за помощь?

Сабал быстро приближается и берет его за подбородок, свет бьет прямо в глаза.

\- Что с тобой? Ты устал? Ранен? – это предположение вызывает у Аджая неконтролируемый смешок, и он понимает, что пальцы Сабала очень теплые. И приятные.

Вдруг выражение лица Сабала сменяется с встревоженного на более спокойное. Он принюхивается как дикий зверь и отпускает Аджая (нет, пожалуйста, верни руку на место).

\- Брат, я знал, что ты плохо знаком с нашими обычаями, но я думал, что основы гостеприимства известны и в Америке, - его голос театрально строгий, но Аджай все еще упускает смысл. Наконец, Сабал достает трубку из-под пледа и недовольно цокает, - даже не предложил выкурить. Тебе должно быть стыдно.

Аджая накрывает волной удивления. Он хватается за руки Сабала – не потому что нетвердо стоит на ногах, хотя и это тоже – он ощущает какую-то необходимость быть к нему ближе прямо сейчас.

\- Я думал, ты против наркотиков, - шепотом произносит Аджай, будто кто-то подслушивает.

\- Я против наркоторговли, что отравила тысячи жизней, - он невозмутимо расправляется с трубкой, - но не против даров Киры.

\- Не знал, что это так называется.

\- Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, брат, - сдавленно отвечает Сабал, выпуская ленты дыма, которые причудливо закручиваются на фоне звездного неба. – Тебе повезло, что у тебя есть проводник в мир Кирата.

\- И кто же этот отважный герой, что откроет мне дивный новый мир?

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - теперь уже Сабал смеется и, пожалуй, это первый раз, когда Аджай слышит его смех.

Они лежат под деревом на пледе – Аджай уже не помнит, кто его постелил и как они вообще оказались здесь. В какой-то момент он понимает, что держит Сабала за руку и их пальцы крепко переплетены. В голове громко стучат барабаны – или же это его сердцебиение не выдерживает напряжения?

\- Я не знаю, должен ли оставаться здесь, - Аджай почти жалеет, что говорит это вслух, но вряд ли у него будет еще один шанс сказать это.

\- Я тоже.

Сабал усиливает хватку, но Аджай не ощущает боли. Его тело перестает ощущать что-либо после этих слов – в отличие от души. Аджай слабо пытается вырвать руку, понимая, что это по-детски, но он не ожидал таких слов. Не после всего того что было и чего не было.

Заметив перемену после этих слов, Сабал поспешно поворачивается к Аджаю и свободной рукой снова берет за подбородок. Наверно, это его любимый жест. На девушках, должно быть, безотказно срабатывало.

\- Ты неправильно меня понял, брат, - его голос становится тихим и почти неслышным в песне ветра, - Твое появление изменило все – нашу страну, наших людей. Меня. Я не знаю, смогу ли вести народ, когда ты сбиваешь меня с пути.

\- Я не понимаю.

Где-то в глубине себя он понимал. Он понял это после того как вырвался из Дургеша – когда в снежной буре он увидел Сабала и потерял сознание лишь оказавшись в его руках. Когда после нескольких дней лихорадки он снова увидел Сабала и тот все это время сидел у его кровати и молился. Когда он перестал спрашивать себя о правильности поступков и просто следовал за Сабалом, несмотря ни на что. Теперь это кажется очевидным как никогда – возможно, дело в траве, а может, последние дни открыли ему правду.

Когда Сабал, закрыв глаза, осторожно целует его – Аджай думает, что всего лишь обкурился. Это очередная шутка со стороны уставшего разума, это не может быть реальностью.

\- Это по-настоящему, - словно прочитав его мысли говорит Сабал между поцелуями, - хотя, может, я еще пожалею об этом.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел об этом. – каждое слово дается так тяжело, будто у него рот набит гвоздями. - Не хочу быть причиной, по которой ты не сможешь править Киратом. Не хочу тебе мешать.

\- Ты никогда не был и не будешь помехой, брат. Ты все это время давал мне силы, - судя по всему, Сабал сильнее подвергся воздействию лучшего урожая Йоги и Реджи – он лениво и медленно гладит бедра Аджая, но руки постоянно соскальзывают с ремня. Аджай инстинктивно подвигается ближе, отвечая ласке. Он одичал за все это время – слишком много убийств, пыток и жестокости. Он уже забыл, каково не причинять кому-то боль и расслабляется, когда Сабал едва слышно стонет и довольно улыбается, глядя на Аджая над собой.

Это похоже на какой-то ритуал, церемонию – то, как Сабал освобождается от куртки и как свет пляшет на его смуглой коже. Как они неторопливо прижимаются друг к другу под такт барабанов, зеленые глаза Сабала горят в темноте и вздохи невероятно мелодичны и красивы этой ночью.

Где-то на моменте, когда он слишком сильно закусывает кожу на бедре Сабала, слышит явно нетрезвое «пожалуйста, брат», руки на голове - он вдруг понимает. Так нельзя.

Трезвость приходит крайне не вовремя и Аджай хочет продолжить, он хочет этого, но разум уже не остановить. Становится холодно. Обнаженный Сабал, лежащий под ним, вызывает больше стыда, чем возбуждения. Это неправильно, это все испортит.

\- Нет, - говорит Аджай. – Так нельзя. Я не хочу, чтобы – я хочу, чтобы все было по-настоящему.

Это его отрезвляет. Сабал хмурится, будто его разбудили ото сна и непонимающе смотрит на Аджая.

\- Что же нам тогда делать?

Аджай вспоминает, что он _очень_ устал. Он чувствует, будто весь мир и небо снова на его плечах, и он чертовски не хочет снова что-то решать, принимать важные решения и влиять на чужие жизни. Он хочет уронить небо и жить так, как хочется именно ему. Но он должен быть правильным. В конце концов, он единственный тут в здравом уме. Или ему так кажется.

\- Лежать и наслаждаться звездами, брат, - отвечает Аджай, накрывая их пледом. Сабал упирается носом ему в шею и бормочет что-то вроде «разберемся со всем утром».

*

Утром он уходит задолго до того, как Аджай просыпается.


End file.
